lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CherryPie-Cat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Peggy Seven Seas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chrismh (talk) 04:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Um, what do you mean by "mysterious"? Kayla I've only got forever, and forever is fine. ❤ 20:45, February 9, 2014 (UTC) (AskSuette101Talk) Yes bullying is one of the worst disgraces of humanity since it happens so often. totally will nick jr just make a bully free lalaloopsy episode already this needs to happen it me Lenneh (talk) 22:31, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Yes, this is about the message that you sent to 4evrstrawberryz earlier, Meagan (4evrstrawberryz) has two mean sisters named Caroline and Kate. Caroline is Suruki. So Caroline was doing all the harassing. Suruki aka Caroline got banned but yesterday Caroline and Kate hacked Meagan's account. If 4everstrawberryz spams, posts mean and offensive stuff or copies others, then Caroline must've hacked her account GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 22:32, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Gabriela was actually the one who made that rude account last night when I was just doing ONE excited roleplay and just because its exciting she made a fuss about this. Everything is cool now but I wish she would stop fussing about every little thing I say because my feelings really are just as important as her's. It may be over but I'm still mad at her a little for that she did this too many times and this ttime she went way too far. nah jk its not actually mine i found it on tumblr somewhere and i found it really funny for some reason i used to have blue hair tho well it was supposed to be blue but it turned green thank god it was just the ends Lenneh (talk) 07:51, February 24, 2014 (UTC) OK I will tell you the truth. my sisters hacked my account that's where the mean stuff came from!!! and suruki hates me and do you and everybody else hate me??? <:*( DON'T TALK TO 4EVRSTRAWBERRYZ SHE IS A STINKY NASTY BRAT!!!!! FROM CAROLINE AND KATE!!!!!! it makes me laugh bc someone payed to have a hairdresser to cut that its so funny the green washed out tho n all the water in the shower was green it was rather frightening i want all my hair blue n i want it half shaved but my school wont let me my schools so strict about how people look Lenneh (talk) 23:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC) we have uniforms at my school but u can get isolation just for wearing skinny trousers its so stupid do u not have uniform or smth Lenneh (talk) 00:08, February 25, 2014 (UTC) yeah same but i just wear huge jumpers i prolly look really fat but w/e im always warm it seems like stress having to plan an outfit everyday Lenneh (talk) 00:46, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Jeez, all this drama is beginning to tick me off... But i'll handle it, as usual. Don't worry, thanks for telling me Chrismh (talk) 01:11, February 25, 2014 (UTC) DX I understand, that must have made you feel really bad. Anyway, it makes it pretty difficult with account hacking. You can't tell when it's the real person or the bad person, then you're forced to ban the account and... yeah, I don't want to have to come to that, but I may have to. However, I did block the hater, so one issue is solved... Chrismh (talk) 10:36, February 25, 2014 (UTC) no it is not strawberryz is Meagan in real life and I don't really share personal info online especially not even first nameanyone can type in the first name and find different types of them and might even find mine! she does but I'm the shy timid type so I don't Meagan is the middle child caroline is the older sister kate is the younger one they both be very mean to here just cu they aren't popular but it isn't even meagans fault those two idiots cant be nice enough to be popular well you know 4evrstrawberryz? she is a brat because u were being nice to her!!! please be mean to her she stinks! Caroline and kate101 (talk) 00:42, February 27, 2014 (UTC) HAHAHAH! I HATE 4EVRSTRAWBERRYZ NO ONE LIKES HER CUZ SHE IS A NASTY BRAT!!! 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 21:13, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I HATE 4EVRSTRAWBERRYZ SHE SUCKS! Caroline and kate101 (talk) 21:18, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Jeez, this is really confusing. I can't keep track of if she's using strawberry's account or if that is a new one... Also, you have a Matryoshka icon too x3 cool. Chrismh (talk) 08:22, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh no, not at all XD it looks very nice. And yes, that's what makes it confusing, you can't tell whose using it and I don't want to have to ban the account just because of them. But I may have to if it keeps up. Chrismh (talk) 06:35, March 3, 2014 (UTC) helloo!! weve only talked a few times but w/e do u wanna go on chat i wanted 2 ask u about smth and its effort on talk pages tbh Lensneh~talk~ 01:38, March 12, 2014 (UTC) wiki chat if ya dont mindd Lensneh~talk~ 01:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) chat has logged me out and wont let me go back on chat ugh do you mind going on this thing called chatzy http://us11.chatzy.com/88943633113172 ye Lensneh~talk~ 01:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) dw its fine secret lenneh tells all secrets Lensneh~talk~ 16:46, March 13, 2014 (UTC) if ur still on then oke Lensneh~talk~ 01:57, March 16, 2014 (UTC) am there Lensneh~talk~ 02:58, March 16, 2014 (UTC) i didnt even know u ditched me lolwat i had no internet Lensneh~talk~ 19:12, March 17, 2014 (UTC) am on chatzy Lensneh~talk~ 19:31, March 17, 2014 (UTC) allo do u wanna chatzy Lensneh~talk~ 18:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) wait what time is it for u Lensneh~talk~ 18:06, March 19, 2014 (UTC)